Dangerous Mikan
by XxpuffpuffxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a normal tween girl when suddenly she realizes her boyfriend was cheating on her and she has two amazing alices. Dangerous adventures and romance will come to Mikan but who knows if she'll accept them. Please read and review. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. Thanks for everyone who reviewed on my first story New School. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, XxpuffpuffxX-chan do not own Gakuen Alice. XD**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan POV**

_How could I be so stupid! I let that bastard trick me like that! _Mikan fell on her bed crying. _I let him cheat on me and I didn't even say anything! How could Daichi _(I know I just made up the name) _cheat on me and I just let him!_

_**Flashback (Normal POV for flashback)**_

"_Hey Mikan I'll meet you at the park at 3:00 for our date alright." Said Daichi._

"_Alright Daichi. Where are we going though?" said Mikan._

"_It's a surprise and I have something important to tell you too." He replied._

…_.. 3:00_

"_Well he said to get here but he's not even here himself. I guess I'll just walk around for a while." Mikan mumbled to herself. _

_When Mikan turned the corner she saw Daichi with another girl. It's just his cousin, w-what am I afraid of._

"_I'm sorry sweetie heart but I have to go meet someone right now is that ok?" said Daichi._

"_Aww, but what about our date? We were only on the date for 2 hours. Please just stay with me. I'll do anything." Said the mysterious girl._

"_Hmm, ok I'll stay with you I just have to break the plans with my __**friend**__ ok." Daichi said while kissing her on the cheek._

_Mikan came from behind the wall with fresh tears running down her face._

"_H-how could you Daichi I trusted you! I HATE YOU. Were over!" Mikan ran home with tears coming down non-stop. _

_**End Flashback**_

_**Mikan POV**_

Ever since that day I will never trust anyone. If I ever see my best friend ever again she will be the only one I will trust. I am Mikan Sakura, the girl that hates guys and doesn't trust girls that easily.

My parents don't live with me. Apparently, they left me when I was born so I have no records of them.

"Ji-chan I'm going to school ok. Bye." Mikan said plainly. Mikan wasn't dressed as the bubbly person she is. She was dressed in a black mini skirt, a black shirt with a black hoodie on top. While she was halfway on her way to school a black limo stopped in front of her. (By the way I know crappy outfit lol)

"Hi can I help you? No, ok bye." Said Mikan

"Wait, Mikan Sakura, do you want to enroll in our school? You will be able to live there and we want you to have some special training. I'll explain on the way if you come." Said the blonde haired man.

"Hmm, what type of training is it and how do you know my name?" replied Mikan.

"Ok, but you can't tell ANYONE about this or else people will come after you. I knew you when you were little that's how I know you name by the way. But you have a special alice. An alice is basically like a magical power. Your alice is the Nullification Alice. It nullifies any other alice that tries to hurt or harm you. If you come to the school, Alice Academy will have a home for you and they will give you money for shopping and other activities. Would you like to come to our school? Remember there is still special training you have to do before you come in."

_Should I really believe him? I don't even know who the hell he is. I'll just go along with it and if he tries to hurt me then I'll fight or run._

"Alright I'll come… um whoever you are." _I guess I'm only doing this for the training._

"Thank you Mikan-chan. I forgot to tell you about your second alice which is the Steal-copy-erase alice. As it is named you can steal, copy, or erase someone else's alice. By the way I'm Narumi-sensei. Now let's get going to the academy ok. We already have your things."

Mikan nodded and went in the limo.

**3 hours later...**

"Alright Mikan-chan, we divide the students for one of their classes by their alice. You will be going into the Dangerous Ability and Special Ability classes. Your classmates will only know you are going to the Special Ability and try to hide you are in the Dangerous Ability." Narumi said to Mikan.

"Alright now when do I enter this school and when do I start my training?" Mikan asked.

"Your training is to use your second alice and that is to copy every single person's alice in the world. We want to see how far you mastered it. You have six months to do so. Here is your room key and your uniform when you need it."

"Hmm, alright I'll get started with this academy." _Little does Narumi know that I already knew about my alices. Haha looks like I only have the academy's alice's to copy and I'm done._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Next Morning during Narumi's class…

"Hello my darling student how are all of you today!" Narumi said.

Everyone looked at Narumi like he was a gay psychopath. Even Mikan who was hiding behind the wall thought the same thing.

"Now my darling's let's get star- WHAT THE HELL MIKAN!" screamed Narumi. Everyone looked at the window where Mikan was sitting at.

"Oh looks like you noticed me Narumi. I bet your wondering why I'm here."

Everyone looked back at Mikan and saw her floating beside the window.

"U-um yes that is what I was thinking. I thought I gave you your training assignment?"

"Yes, you did but I already finished it. I also had some business to talk about. I know you knew my mother."

Narumi suddenly stiffened up.

" How did you finish the training. You just got at the academy yesterday." Narumi said trying to avoid her last statement.

All the students were staring at Mikan, especially a raven haired girl.

"M-mikan?" said the raven haired girl.

"Oh Hotaru. I haven't seen you for a good 3 years now since you disappeared."

Everyone went wide-eyed and and looked at Hotaru.

"Well, I didn't tell you baka because you would have came crying to me. So I just left leaving nothing."

"What do you mean Hotaru? You left your little green turtle roaming around with a note for me. The Mikan you knew Hotaru is not here anymore. You want to know why? It was because of that bastard Daichi."

Hotaru flinched when Mikan cursed.

"I don't know what happened but Daichi wouldn't do anything to-.."

"Daichi wouldn't do anything my ass Hotaru. He changed right when you left. He asked me out and then broke my heart. If you don't believe me then go look at that girl in the back of the room. Luna Koizumi can you stand up. That little slutty bitch and the bastard were cheating on me the whole time. Here's a recording of it if you want to know. All about how Daichi was cheating. Go ahead and read my messages. He didn't stop sending any since this morning."

"W-wait what do you mean Daichi and me cheated on you. HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND FIRST!" screamed Luna.

"Listen I don't have time to talk to your slutty ass. I have business to do and it doesn't involve you."

Luna stood there shocked while everyone was surprised a new girl just talked back to THE Luna Koizumi.

"Now Hotaru, I dropped off at your mom's house before I came here." Mikan took a letter out of her pocket and gave it to Hotaru.

"She misses you a lot and she told me to tell you that your brother is the doctor here. You probably already know this but… Mikan leaned in next to Hotaru's ear… your brother almost died when he was little."

Hotaru's eyes went wide while Mikan turned around.

"Hotaru remember how I didn't know who my mom and dad were? Well I figured out who they are but only one person in this room knows where my mom is. Apparently my dad died before I was born. Narumi…. you know where my mom is don't you.

"….. sigh… yes Mikan I know where your mom is, but she's perfectly fine where she is. She told me herself."

"Oh really well before that I need to tell you something about my training. I copied all 300,000 alices in the world so basically… Mikan took out a bag out of her pocket…. I now have 300,000 alices."

All the students looked Mikan with eyes with shock.

"Mikan how did you get so many alices?" asked Hotaru.

"Well Hotaru my two main alices are nullification and Steal- copy-erase so basically I have everyone's alices in this room." Mikan said with a fireball in her hand.

"Also Narumi, I invented a new alice."

"A new alice you couldn't have done that unless…" Narumi stared at Mikan with wide eyes.

"Yes, Narumi I used _that. _So basically Natsume Hyuuga is not the most dangerous person in the world anymore. **I **am." Mikan said with a smirk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sooooo how was the story. This is one of the stories that I made for my apologies when I updated 'New School' late. Hope you like it and PLEASE review. Haha Thanks! **

**~XxpuffpuffxX~ **

**Press this wonderful little button down there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks soooo much for those who put the reviews! I would like to thank all of you guys out there who read my stories! Love you guys! Not like that though XD. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"M-mikan why did you do that! You could get the fourth alice type!" Narumi panicked.

"Narumi I already knew that I could get it. I did what my mom told you to forbid me from doing." said Mikan plainly.

"W-what? I haven't talked to Yuka for a couple months now. We had no communication."

"Oh, yea I forgot to tell you. I teleported from here to my house and looked around a bit. Then, I found in Ji-chan's room a letter from my mom. It was actually 3 letters. I got one, you got one, and the last person is Hotaru." Mikan said while taking out three letters.

"This one is yours Narumi. I'll read it out loud for you."

"Dear Narumi,

Please take care of Mikan and make sure _he _doesn't capture her. I am in hiding right now and make sure you take care of Mikan and make sure she doesn't get near _him._ Right now I figured out his location and he is in Alice Academy. He came to the school 3 years ago when Hotaru left. Narumi make sure Mikan doesn't make a new alice because if she does it makes the AAO find her more faster. If Mikan isn't properly trained then when the AAO figure out where she is than she _will_ die. Thank you Narumi and I love you and hope to see you again.

Love, Yuka" Mikan read.

"M-mikan you knew the AAO would find you and you went to see Reo didn't you? Mikan listen you don't want to get ne-"

"Yes, Narumi I know that. My training was to get every alice in the world correct. So I did. Of course I stole his alice not copied it. Reo didn't even notice yet but he will come to the Academy to find me tomorrow at noon. That's why I'm not going to be here. Narumi I already know I got the fourth type alice because I coughed up a lot of blood yesterday. So I went to the hospital and picked up the medicine." Mikan said while holding up a bag.

"Mikan... why? Why did you go to that stupid witch and steal the potion! That thing could have killed you. Making a new alice could take over your body and kill you!" Narumi yelled.

"Narumi I... I already mastered the new alice."

"M-mikan... what did Daichi do? He made you change your personality completely." Hotaru asked.

"You want to know what Daichi did? Your sitting there saying **I **changed when Daichi was the one that changed. He was forcing me to have SEX with him! That's what the bastard did Hotaru. I simply ran away from him but I still stayed with him. I am such a fool for realizing that now when I should have left him. Do you still believe that Daichi was that little cry baby when we were little. After his parents got divorced he hated them. Why would you hate your parents when they don't love each other anymore? That's what I asked him and do you know what he said. He said there is something called cheating. He is such and idiot Hotaru and right now I can't believe what my mom said in the letter to you. I'll read it for you."

"Dear Hotaru, I know you have probably already went to Alice Academy but when Mikan arrives please take care of her. Watch over her and make sure she is safe or else she could be kidnapped. Please Hotaru when you are older someone will come and take Mikan away and Mikan will be in shock. She will never speak or trust anyone again so please just watch over her. From Yuka."

"... Mikan did you look in your future?" asked Narumi.

"Yes, I did and that is why I came here to ask you where my mother is. Narumi she _will_ die if I don't save her and that is simply why I made the new alice. If you don't believe me than Narumi come with me and see the future and the past because right now you would want to save my mom too." Mikan said while opening a portal.

"Mikan... I will only come with you if you show me what this new alice looks like because not even your mother could create it." Narumi said.

"I'll show you it right now instead of later. I need to go outside to do it though so just look out the window." Mikan said while grabbing her bag and floating out the window. Mikan stood in the air about 20 feet away from the window. She opened her bag and got out a dress and used her alice to put it on.

Then Mikan took a purple bottle out of her bag.

"That's... Mikan no!" Narumi said with wide eyes.

"I'm going to be fine Narumi don't worry." Mikan replied. She then took the bottle and sat down while floating. She put the bottle in front of her and chanted some words in a different launguage. She opened the bottle and poured a drop of the liquid on her wrist and flinched. She closed the bottle and floated back to the classroom window. She floated past everyone and stood in front of the door.

"I want everyone to stay as far away as possible from her but not near the window."

Everyone rushed to the corner of the room and used the new alice. Something in her hand exploded and started flying sparks anywhere. Mikan put it her hand behind her back and chanted and few more words. Then put her hands in front of her again.

"Alright Narumi I activated the alice so now I can't seal it anymore."

Everyone looked at Mikan's hand while a black fire with thousands of alice stones were floating inside.

"This is called Feu Noir. It is in french so where is Ruka Nogi?" Ruka walked out from the group and stood in front of Mikan.

"I heard before you came to the academy you and Hyuuga over there went to France. Of course I know you know what Feu Noir means."

"Yea it means Black Fire." Ruka said.

"Correct. This Black Fire holds all of the alices in the world including mine. Does anyone carry around a knife in here?"

No one answered.

"Great looks like I have to make one." With Mikan's other hand she waved it in a circle and a black knife appeared. She took the knife and faced it towards herself.

"MIKAN NO DONT DO THAT!" yelled Narumi, but he was too late. Mikan had already stabbed her arm with the knife and blood started to drip down her arm. She raised her arm over the fire and let the blood drip into it. The fire started sparking again but this time all the alice stones shot up and started floating in a circle.

"These are all the alice stones in the world. Only I can touch these alice stones so if any of you touch it the alice stone will destroy itself. Now Narumi let me show you what will happen to my mom in the future." Mikan said while packing all of her stuff again.

Narumi and Mikan entered the portal and left all of the students think about what just happened.

"Hotaru, who was that girl." asked someone in the back of the room.

"That was my childhood friend... Mikan Sakura." said Hotaru.

"Oi Imai, you were friends with that baka." a boy with raven hair said.

"Yes, Hyuuga, but the thing is.. her personality completely changed."

"Well what happened to her? You are her bestfriend right?" replied Natsume Hyuuga.

"That's the problem. I don't know anymore. When me and Mikan were little we used to always do things together and she used to laugh, smile, and she was always hyper. Now she's cold, mean, and has a dead look in her eyes. Her ex-boyfriend must of really messed up because Mikan was never like this." Hotaru said.

Before Natsume could reply a black portal came and Mikan and Narumi stepped out but this time Narumi came out like a dead person with wide eyes.

"I see you understand Narumi, what will happen to my mother. Now where the hell is my mother hiding." Mikan said.

"Yuka is hiding in a abandoned tree house where you used to live when you were just born. She had you in there but gave you to a man that you now call Ji-chan. There is a hidden button and here is a map to where it is. Mikan promise me you'll save Yuka and bring her here." Narumi said.

Mikan then softened up in that very moment with tears coming down her face. "Narumi I will bring my mom here. You just wait." Mikan said while giving Narumi a hug.

"But remember I don't have to save her yet because if I do now _he_ will capture her and keep her locked up here. I have to wait for 1 year and 2 months. I'll be training for that time Narumi."

Mikan turned around and walked up to Hotaru. She looked at Hotaru and gave her a hug and said "Hotaru, it's good to see you again." while crying.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with soft eyes and hugged her back. "It's good to have you back too, baka."

Everyone except a certain raven haired boy and Luna and her gang were crying. They thought this was the happiest moment until...

"Alright you ungrateful little slut. You messed up my life and you went out with _my_ boyfriend. It doesn't matter I don't want him as my boyfriend but you will regret when you met Mikan Sakura." Mikan said to Luna.

"Hey Mikan, can you take me to what happened between you and Daichi?" Hotaru asked.

"...Sure. Oh! I have an idea. How about we bring the _whole_ class so they can see how slutty Luna was. You can come to Luna so I can leave you in a different time period." Mikan said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't want to come you bitch. Natsume can go and see how loyal I was to keep you away from Daichi-kun." replied Luna.

"Alright whatever. Let's go." Mikan said while opening a portal.

In the portal...

Everyone in the class came inside the portal except Luna and her gang.

"WOAH THIS PORTAL IS SOOO AWESOME!" somone with sand colored hair said to Mikan.

"Yea, yea it's cool now don't let me lose my focus unless we could be stuck here forever." Mikan said.

"Alright, by the way I'm Kokoroyomi, but you can call me Koko."

"Alright sure. Oh Hotaru were here. Let me just make the picture a little bigger." Mikan said while stretching the portal out.

"Alright just watch now and don't go in the portal or I will kill you." Mikan said while giving death glares.

"_Hey Mikan I'll meet you at the park at 3:00 for our date alright." Said Daichi._

"Man he is totally hot!" said a girl in the back. "Shut up! Were trying to watch!." said a boy also in the back.

"_Alright Daichi. Where are we going though?" said a bubbly Mikan._

"_It's a surprise and I have something important to tell you too." He replied._

…_.. 3:00_

"_Well he said to get here but he's not even here himself. I guess I'll just walk around for a while." Mikan mumbled to herself. _

_When Mikan turned the corner she saw Daichi with another girl. It's just his cousin, w-what am I afraid of._

"_I'm sorry sweety heart but I have to go meet someone right now is that ok?" said Daichi._

"_Aww, but what about our date? We were only on the date for 2 hours. Please just stay with me. I'll do anything." Said the mysterious girl._

"Oh shit it really is Luna! She must of went out when we had our first field trip outside!" said the same boy from before.

"_Hmm, ok I'll stay with you I just have to break the plans with my friend ok." Daichi said while kissing her on the cheek._

_Mikan came from behind the wall with fresh tears running down her face._

"_H-how could you Daichi I trusted you! I HATE YOU. Were over!" Mikan ran home with tears coming down non-stop._

Mikan closed the portal and looked at Hotaru. "See. Now do you believe me Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded. "I can't believe that bastard did that to you. I'll give him a taste of my baka gun!" Hotaru said while getting out her baka gun.

"Haha Hotaru it's fine. I actually did get payback before I came here. Wanna see it?"

"Hell yeah!" said Koko.

"Haha ok." Mikan closed her eyes and they came to a different portal.

"And don't call me a baka in this Hotaru."

"Sure it depends though." Hotaru said with a smirk.

Mikan rolled her eyes and opened the portal more wider.

_"Damn it why the hell did I let him do that!" Mikan said._

_"Wait I got an idea."_

_3 hours later Mikan had a bat and a atomic bomb? Nope it was a gas bomb._

_Mikan ran all the way to Daichi's house and went to his car. She was about to break the window when she saw the window was already open!_

_"What an idiot. I can't believe I went out with him."_

"Yeah I was wondering that too Mikan." said Koko.

Mikan slapped Koko on the arm.

"OWW! What the hell was that for!" said Koko.

"Just shut up and watch Koko." Mikan said.

_Mikan threw the gas bomb in the car and ran behind some bushes. A couple minutes later Daichi came out and got in his car when suddenly... __**BOOM!**_

_The gas bomb had exploded and Daichi started smelling like dog crap._

_Behind the bushes Mikan was laughing her butt off when Daichi heard something behind the bushes. _

_"Who the HELL!" He screamed. _

End of portal video...(Yea i kno portal video. corny)

No one said anything until...

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

Mikan hopped up in the air and dodged all the baka bullets and landed back on her feet. Everyone looked amazed. Even Hotaru was surprised.

"Looks like you trained well Mikan. Now I don't have to take care of you." Hotaru said.

"Maybe you will Hotaru. I could get heartbroken all over again. This time I'll have my bestfriend with me." Mikan said while smiling.

"It's really good to have you back, Baka." said Hotaru.

"I'm glad I am back, but I'm still going to beat the crap out of idiots like that one over there." Mikan said while pointing at Natsume and Koko.

"... I'll be getting it on video-"

"And you'll be selling it" completed Mikan.

"Hn, you know me too well baka."

"Maybe I do."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alright people's I just finished another new amazing(not) chapter of this story. Please rate, review or do whatever you can on this website. XD Haha. But seriously I need some reviews on this story so review or else... haha just kidding but review please! By the way I'm NOT french. I just used google translater. haha I know corny but I'm EGYPTIAN XD. Hope you liked the story!**

**~XxpuffpuffxX~**

Press this amazing button right here for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Alright, I have to say this, this might be the best story out of the other ones XD Well I don't really have anything to say, but could you do me a favor and read my other stories? I would like to get different people's opinions so I can make my stories better :D Thanks and Read and Review! Oh and if you don't understand the story, feel free to message me or put it in a review!**

_**GakuenDeath: **_**Thanks so much for loving it! Also thanks for your review!**

_**Omigoodness: **_**Haha thanks so much! I was actually surprised at first because I thought you didn't like it. Hope you review again! Also thanks for your review!**

_**GAKUENALICEROCKS: **_**XD I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for your review!**

_**Hannah-chanxox: **_**Can you tell me what you were confused about in the previous chapter? It can help me to explain it XD Also thanks for your review!**

_**Meu-chan: **_**Haha wow I wasn't expecting a lot of people to like it XD I'm glad you love it! Thanks for your review!**

_**Keyheart:**_** Haha exactly! XD Hmm well I don't know if I should tell you yet if Yuka has that alice XD Thanks for your review!**

_**Shade Sakura Knight: **_**Thank you! I'm actually really happy with all the reviews I got! Haha thanks for your review! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

_**Singing Alice: **_**Haha I don't think my stories are amazing but thanks for the compliment! XD Thanks for your review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. D: **

**Also it would make me really happy if you guys reviewed again! XD I think I sound a little pushy -_-**

***.***

**Mikan Pov**

Humiliated.

One word out of a thousand that I could describe Luna. After we came back from the 'past', everyone looked at Luna and threw tomatoes at her.

Yeah, tomatoes. Who knew they would do that for someone they barely knew.

Don't ask me where they got them, who knows they could be storing them in their butts. After they finished throwing the tomatoes Luna was in a pile of red blob. I couldn't even tell if she was still in there or not.

But of course Luna got so pissed, her face turned red and she burned the tomatoes from her body heat. For an idiot, I was surprised she managed to burn have a fiery aura around her 'Natsume-sama'.

I wasn't surprised that out of all people Hotaru would be the one to video tape it and post it on the school website. I have to say, I have to thank Karma. After screaming my whole life about her being not fair, I have to say she's not so bad. Ha, we could even be friends one day.

After the show Luna put on I decided to grab the room key Narumi gave me the day before.

I grabbed the key out of my pocket and looked at the key. _Special Star_

Hm, way to show it to the world. Now anyone would steal it the minute they laid their eyes on it.

I decided to teleport to the special star floor and went to the door that said _**Sakura Mikan **_in gold.

Rich people these days.

I unlocked the door and the moment I looked in the room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I teleported to Narumi's class and slammed my hands on his desk.

Oh great now I have too much attention.

"What the hell is up with my room Narumi? It's pink and orange! Why the hell do you have all that AND all that crap in there?" I yelled in his face.

"That's your favorite colors baka. Of course he'd put your interests in there. Wait that mean you have-"

"SHUSH! No do not say it! Yes, I have it but I will not use that! I have other things to worry about!" I said lying and cutting Hotaru off.

"Mikan-chan, are you saying you don't like it?" Narumi asked.

Damn. I sighed before replying, "It's fine Narumi. Just fine. But I'm not bringing anyone in there."

Hotaru pointed her Baka gun at me.

"Fine, fine, you can go too. Here's a spare key for my room." I threw her my one of my keys.

"Meet me in my room after your classes. I'll be in the room across my bedroom."

"Yeah, sure, but this is going to cost you." Said Hotaru.

I gave her a small smile before saying, "I know."

***.***

_**Mikan's Room….**_

I can't believe Narumi went in my files and put my interests in this room! Of course he would be the one to decorate it too. Well as long as it's here I'm going to use it.

I walked to the door that was across my bed room and opened the door.

A gymnastics room.

Let me tell you it was the actually size of a gym. It wasn't puny, but HUGE. Since I was already in my gym uniform I started to do stretches.

Then it got to the real thing.

I grabbed one of the bars and swung myself around the bar. Then I let go and swung to the other bars. I continued doing that, but I ended up getting blisters. My hand looked like a million bees just stung it. Plus it hurt like crap.

I got the First Aid Kit that was in the corner of the room and started wrapping bandages all over my hands. When I got back to the bars and started swinging again, the door opened and everyone came in.

Wait WHAT!

My hand lost its grip and I fell on the mat.

Not caring about the pain in my butt I marched over to Hotaru.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here," I said pointing to Ruka, Natsume, Koko, pink, green, blue haired girls, and this guy that looked like Koko.

"They wanted to see your room," Hotaru said bluntly.

I felt all the blood rush to my face from anger. I quickly turned around before exploding in Hotaru's face.

When I calmed down and looked at everyone.

"Out," Was all I said.

I marched out the room and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I pointed to the door and they just looked at me.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

They all broke the stare and made themselves comfortable on my couch.

"It's a nice place you have here Mikan-chan. Oh by the way my name is Umenomiya Anna, but you can just call me Anna."

The blue haired girl came up and said, "My name is Ogasawara Nonoko, but you can just call me Nonoko."

The guy that looked like Koko looked up at me and said, "My name is Kitsuneme. Nice to meet ya!"

I looked over at Ruka and Natsume who were looking at my hands. I looked down at them and quickly put them behind my back.

"I'm fine if that's what you too are looking at." I said to Natsume and Ruka.

"Anyway, you guys have to leave. Now. I didn't want anyone to see this stuff in the first place and now you're here."

"I didn't know you still sang." Hotaru said.

"It's not like it was something important to say. I only make songs when I have different emotions that I don't get all the time." I said shrugging.

"Can you sing for us Mikan-chan? Please!" said Anna.

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Baka just sing. You used to just strum your guitar when you were depressed so you might as well just sing. You have a studio in your room for Pete's sake." Said Hotaru.

I sighed before going off into the music room, with everyone following. I grabbed my guitar and sat in front of them a couple feet away.

I picked up a bulgy folder and started looking through the papers.

"What's that?" Asked Ruka.

I looked up at him before looking back down and answering.

"It's… my songs."

"Hn" was all Natsume said.

"You've made a lot of songs since the last time we met."

I smiled a sad smile before looking back up at Hotaru. "Well most of them are about Daichi. I wrote some them when we were still a couple."

Everything was silent accept the sound of papers shuffling.

"You're an idiot for not noticing he was a player." Said Natsume.

"….Don't you think I know that! And you shouldn't be the one saying he's a player when you're the one that looks like a player!" I yelled at him. I started talking again before he replied.

"Whatever I'm just going to sing and then all of you are going to leave accept Hotaru. I had important business with her but you all messed it up."

I grabbed one of the songs I made after me and Daichi broke up.

I went to the microphone and put my guitar strap around me.

"This one is after me and Daichi and me broke up. It's called 'What About Me'."

I started strumming and then began singing….

**The city is sleeping but I'm still awake  
>I'm dreamin', I'm thinkin'<br>What happened today  
>Is it right?<br>I fold into the night**

Everyone was shocked at how beautiful Mikan was singing. But they were also watching how her hands were playing the guitar.

**The flashbacks, the pictures  
>The letters and songs<br>The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall  
>It's a shame<br>Now that nothing's the same**

**Now the bridges are burned**  
><strong>And we're lost in the wind<strong>  
><strong>It's time that we sink or swim<strong>

**What about you?**  
><strong>What about me?<strong>  
><strong>What about fairy tale endings?<strong>  
><strong>Were you just pretending to be?<strong>  
><strong>I'm wondering<strong>  
><strong>What if we tried?<strong>  
><strong>What if I cried?<strong>

At that moment Mikan let it all out. Tears started falling down her face as she remembered all the dates, all the kisses, all the hugs, and all the love and laughter she had with Daichi.

**What if it's better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes?  
>I'm wondering<br>What about me**

**You said it, you meant it**  
><strong>You hung up the phone<strong>  
><strong>The talking in circles<strong>  
><strong>It set it in stone<strong>  
><strong>You were gone<strong>  
><strong>We were wrong all along<strong>

**Now the past is the past**  
><strong>And the bruises may fade<strong>  
><strong>These scars are here to stay<strong>

**What about you?**  
><strong>What about me?<strong>  
><strong>What about fairy tale endings?<strong>  
><strong>Were you just pretending to be?<strong>  
><strong>I'm wondering<strong>  
><strong>What if we tried?<strong>  
><strong>What if I cried?<strong>  
><strong>What if it's better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes?<strong>  
><strong>I'm wondering<strong>  
><strong>What about me<strong>

**Stay away**  
><strong>You'll fade away<strong>  
><strong>I'm not afraid anymore<strong>

**What about you?**  
><strong>What about me?<strong>  
><strong>What about fairy tale endings?<strong>  
><strong>Were you just pretending to be?<strong>  
><strong>I'm wondering<strong>  
><strong>What if we tried?<strong>  
><strong>What if I cried?<strong>  
><strong>What if it's better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes?<strong>  
><strong>I'm wondering<strong>  
><strong>What about me<strong>

**The city is sleeping but I'm still awake**  
><strong>I'm dreamin', I'm thinkin'<strong>  
><strong>What happened today<strong>  
><strong>Is it right?<strong>

Mikan finished the song with tears coming down her face. She dropped to the ground sobbing in her hands with her guitar hanging softly on her back.

Hotaru got up and walked over to Mikan. And hugged her. Mikan's eyes widened before she started sobbing on Hotaru's shoulder.

"I-I was such a stupid fool! What did I do wrong? Was I ugly! Did I act too childish? Was I not enough for him? What the hell did I do Hotaru! At least if I knew I wouldn't have him in my mind all the time!" Mikan screamed while crying.

"Baka, you know you're not ugly. If you're too childish, who cares. That's who you are. If you weren't enough for him, then you weren't mean to be. You did nothing wrong Mikan. You were the perfect girlfriend for him and he threw you away. You should sing your songs. While you were singing, it looked like a burden just came off of your shoulder. You didn't do anything wrong. He did." Hotaru said softly.

Everyone was shocked Hotaru was being nice to someone.

Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly before getting up and walking over to her piano. She placed her guitar next to it and looked at Hotaru.

"This one, I was actually making yesterday. I finished it but I don't think it's that good. It's called 'Jar of Hearts'." Mikan said before playing.

**I know**** I can't take one more step towards you,**

**Cuz all that's waiting is regret  
>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,<strong>

**You lost the love I loved the most  
>I've learned to live half alive,<strong>

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are,**

**Running round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts,<strong>

**and tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold,<strong>

**from the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me, <strong>

**who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found  
>But I have grown too strong <strong>

**To ever fall back in your arms  
>I've learned to live half alive, <strong>

**and now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are,**

**Running round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, <strong>

**and tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold <strong>

**From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me, <strong>

**who do you think you are?**

**Dear it took so long just to feel all right,**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, <strong>

**Cuz you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back, <strong>

**you****don't to get me back**

**And who do you think you are,**

**Running round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, <strong>

**and tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold <strong>

**from the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me, <strong>

**don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are,**

**running round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, <strong>

**tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold <strong>

**from the ice inside your soul  
>Don't come back for me, <strong>

**don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**  
><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>  
><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>

The whole time Mikan was crying. She looked at Hotaru and quickly ran and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Hotaru. For everything." Mikan said.

"So do you guys want a tour of my apartment?"

Natsume snorted. "This is more of a house than an apartment. Even with other people being special stars you have so many interests it makes this apartment, a house."

"If you don't want to you don't have to come Hyuuga," Mikan said with a glare.

"Anyway just follow me if you want a tour." Mikan said bluntly.

After Mikan showed them the gymnastics room, the studio, her bedroom, living room, and kitchen they all headed to the living room with drinks and snacks. They all started chatting and talking about going to Central Town. Mikan learned a lot about them and actually liked being their friends, but she wouldn't admit that.

Suddenly pocket started vibrating. Mikan looked at the caller ID and frowned. '_Unknown Number'_

She opened it and quickly said, "Hello?"

The line was silent for a minute before the caller started talking. Mikan's eyes went wide and her cell phone slipped out of her hand, onto the ground. The battery fell out and Hotaru quickly snapped her head up to Mikan's face.

Tears were streaming down her face with her shaking uncontrollably.

"Mikan, who was that and what did they say?"

Mikan just looked over at Hotaru and started crying harder.

"Mikan? Who was it?" Hotaru asked again.

"He's coming." Mikan quickly said.

"Who's coming?" Hotaru replied.

"….D-Daichi. Daichi is coming to Gakuen Alice." Mikan said with more tears coming down her face.

***.***

**Sooo how was that? Please review and feel free to say any comments. Just don't snap for me not updating. I'm really sorry about that. Please Review! Also I'd like to thank those that are reading my stories and reviewing! Without you I would have stopped writing it. XD Also if you want to keep reading alert/subscribe the story! Thanks! :D**

**By the way the first song Mikan sang was 'What About Me By Emily Osment' and the second song was 'Jar of Hearts By Christina Perri'.**

**Press this amazing button for me! XD**


	4. Author's Note! Important!

Authors Note-

Ok, I know you guys are going to be really mad at me…Well I think you guys would be, but anyways I wanted to say I'm deleting my stories. Now don't go thinking, 'What! She's deleting her stories!', because I am going to put them back up.

The thing is when I looked back at it and read it I got the feeling that the writing was something a little kid would write. I wrote those stories when I just turned 12, so I was still 11 at the time. Now, I'm about to turn 13, and from how many stories I read and from school, I learned a lot of things in my classes which helped me. So, now I think I can do a much better job than before.

I'm just….reediting and remaking the stories. Of course the names of the of the stories and the plot it going to be the same, but I just want it to make it more exciting, you know? I don't want the story to be the same as any other stories and in ways all my stories are related in a way.

I mean the stories seem a little rushed and really I actually want people to criticize my story in the reviews! I want you guys to tell me what's wrong with it, so I know not to make the same mistake again. I mean even if I do get a review on my stories in the future that says, "This story sucks," I will be fine with that. Not everyone in the world is going to love or like my stories, so don't be afraid in putting any review, ok? Usually, authors think that if they get a bad review, their whole world it over, they think their story sucks, they never want to write again, etc. But, those reviews are just as important as all the other ones. Can you guess why?

It's because those reviews show you what you need to improve in. If you improve in parts you're already good in, you'll end up having very weak parts, so any review is good for you. Don't give up on writing because you get a bad review. I just wanted to say that because I've seen many authors depressed over a review when they don't see the postive side in the bad review.

But, anyway...

I hope you guys understand and you can still look and read my stories, but I'm not sure yet when I'm going to put them all up again. I'm planning the whole thing in my notebooks and putting more parts in it so the chapters aren't short. Once again, I have no idea when I'm putting it up and I really hope you guys still support my stories and I, even after I repost them. Thank you and I hope you understand!

~XxpuffpuffxX~


	5. Another Author's Note, Important!

Hey guys! I know, I'm supposed to be working on my stories, I am trust me :) Anyways, I have a couple things I'd like to announce. For one I'm making a prediction that I might be able to start posting the first chapters of my stories when school starts at the end of August. I'm NOT sure yet. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep. Anyways, secondly, I made a Twitter would you guys mind following me please? :) My name on twitter is LovelyBones03. Also, I'd like to say that if you guys wanted to continue reading my stories, then you'll have to follow me and my story so you'll get an email whenever I update my stories.

I wanted to really thank you guys though, without you I honestly wouldn't be writing and trust me, I have a lot of ideas that I've come up with and many stories will come out. So yeah, 3 things:

-Stories may be starting again by the end of August, no promises, I'm not sure yet

-Twitter: LovelyBones03. Follow me please :)

-Follow me and my story so you'll get an email for updates

-Also, I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, it means a lot :)

I guess that was 4 huh..haha anyways send me a PM for any questions! I'll be glad to answer and questions you ask.


End file.
